ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons: Slimetime Splatter - Ultimate
Nicktoons: Slime Time Splatter- Ultimate is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros series. to four to eight players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. It's the sequels of Nicktoons: Slimetime Splatter. It will be available to PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch Consoles * Nintendo Switch * Xbox One * PS4 Playable Characters The Fighters 01. SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) 01 Echo. DoodleBob 02. Jimmy Neutron & Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) 03. Timmy Turner; with Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) 03 Echo. Nega Timmy; with Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda 04. Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) 05. Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) 06. Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 07. Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) 07 Echo. Dark Knight 08. Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) 09. Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju) 09 Echo. Jeera 10. Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *All Grown Up Tommy 11. Crimson Chin (The Fairly OddParents) 11 Echo. Nega Chin 12. Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) 12 Echo. Princess Mandie 13. Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) 14. Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) 14 Echo. Gerald Johanssen 15. Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 15 Echo. 1987 Leonardo 16. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) 17. Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) 17 Echo. Misty 18. Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) 19. Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *All Grown Up Angelica 20. Aang; with Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 21. Professor Calamitous (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) 22. Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) 23. Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 24. Eustace Strych (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) 25. Veminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 26. April O'Neill (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 27. Sanjay and Craig (Sanjay and Craig) 28. Bloom; Fairy Form (Winx Club) 28 Echo. Dark Bloom 29. Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) 29 Echo. Ronnie Anne Satiago 30. CatDog (CatDog) 31. Otto (Rocket Power) 32. Reggie (Rocket Power) 33. Twister (Rocket Power) 34. Korra (The Legend of Korra) 35. Otis (Back at the Barnyard) 35 Echo. Abby 36. Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) 36 Echo. Portia Gibbons 37. Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Planet Sheen) 38. Rocko and Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) 39. Ickis and Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) 40. Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) 41. El Tigre (El Tigre) 41 Echo. La Tigressa 42. Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) 43. Cherry (The Mighty B!) 44. Dr. Chipolte, Jr. (El Tigre:) 45. Clyde McBride (The Loud House) 46. Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 47. Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 48. Frankie Stein (Monster High) 49. Red Ranger (Power Rangers) *Blue Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Black Ranger *Pink Ranger *Green Ranger *White Ranger 50. Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 50 Echo. Katty Katswell'' 51. Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) 52. Mr. X (The X's) 53. Robot and Monster (Robot and Monster) 54. Kid Danger (The Adventures of Kid Danger) 55. Dora (Dora and the Lost City of Gold) 56. Raven Queen (Ever After High) 57. Marinette/Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) '''57 Echo. Chloe/Queen Bee 58. Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) 59. Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 60. Zim (Invader Zim) 60 Echo. Dib 61. Bunsen (Bunsen Is a Beast) 62. Amanda Killman (Bunsen Is a Beast) 63. Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Foop *Goldie Goldenglow 64. Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) 64 Echo. Lila Sawyer 65. Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) 66. Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 67-69. The Trix (Winx Club) *67. Icy *68. Darcy *69. Stormy 70. Amon (The Legend of Korra) 71. DLC Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) 72. Fighters Pass Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan) 73. Fighters Pass Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) 74. Fighters Pass Felicity (Rainbow Unicorn Butterfly Kitty) 75. Fighters Pass JoJo Siwa (JoJo Siwa) 76. Fighters Pass Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Assist Characters #Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) #Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) #Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) #Ember and Youngblood (Danny Phantom) #Reptar (Rugrats) #Spike (Rugrats) #Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) #Sid (Hey Arnold!) #Brainy (Hey Arnold!) #Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) #Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy) #Bird Brain (T.U.F.F. Puppy) #Lok (Tak and the Power of Juju) #Keeko (Tak and the Power of Juju) #Jibolba (Tak and the Power of Juju) #Party Juju (Tak and the Power of Juju) #Juju Belly (Tka and the Power of Juju) #Rena Rogue (Miraculous Ladybug) #Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) #Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik (Catscratch) #Truman X (The X's) #Stella (Winx Club) #Layla (Winx Club) #Josh and Parker (Mr. Meaty's) #Marf (Robot and Monster) #Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) #Kappa Mikey (Kappa Mikey) #White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) #Plata Peligrosa (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) #Ginger Foultey (As Told by Ginger) #Pip (Back at the Barnyard) #Pig (Back at the Barnyard) #Freddy and Peck (Back at the Barnyard) #Duke (Back at the Barnyard) #Ben Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) #Aseefa (Planet Sheen) #Mako (The Legend of Korra) #Bolin (The Legend of Korra) #Lisa Loud (The Loud House) #Lola and Lana Loud (The Loud House) #Mr. Noodman (Sanjay and Craig) #Belle Pepper (Sanjay and Craig) #Megan Sparkle (Sanjay and Craig) #Alpha 5 (Power Rangers) #Dade (Harvey Beaks) #Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks) #Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) #Sam (Rocket Power) #Lars (Rocket Power) #Raymundo (Rocket Power) #Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) #Snap White (ChalkZone) #Captain Man (The Adventures of Kid Danger) #Miguel (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) #Alvin (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) Spirits Mode #Batman (DC Comics / Justice League) #Sumperman (DC Comics / Justice League) #Wonder Woman (DC Comics / Justice League) #Aquaman (DC Comics / Justice League) #The Flash (DC Comics / Justice League) #Green Lantern (DC Comics / Justice League) #Martian Manhunter (DC Comics / Justice League) #Hawkgirl (DC Comics / Justice League) #Shazam (DC Comics / Justice League) #Black Canary (DC Comics / Justice League) #Green Arrow (DC Comics / Justice League) #Doctor Fate (DC Comics) #Robin (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Cyborg (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Starfire (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Beast Boy (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Raven (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Lex Luthor (DC Comics) #Joker (DC Comics) #Harley Quinn (DC Comics) #Cheetah (DC Comics) #Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) #Deathstroke (DC Comics) #Bane (DC Comics) #Poison Ivy (DC Comics) #Scarecrow (DC Comics) #Doomsday (DC Comics) #Brainiac (DC Comics) #Darkseid (DC Comics) #Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) #Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) #Tweety (Looney Tunes) #Sylvester (Looney Tunes) #Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) #Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) #Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) #Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) #Road Runner (Looney Tunes) #Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) #Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) #Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) #Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) #Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) #Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) #Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) #George Jetson (The Jetsons) #Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) #Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) #Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) #Popeye (Popeye) #Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) #Flem and Earl (Cow and Chicken) #Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) #Broccoloids (Powerpuff Girls) #Le Quack (Courage The Cowardly Dog) #Evil Eggplants (Courage The Cowardly Dog) #Beetle Drones (Samurai Jack) #Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) #Eleanor Butterbean (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) #Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) #Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) #H.A.M. (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Flora (Winx Club) #Musa (Winx Club) #Tecna (Winx Club) #Roxy (Winx Club) #Storm Harpies (Winx Club) #Vince King (Totally Spies!) #Reggie Willis (Totally Spies!) #Donna Ramon (Totally Spies!) #Edward (Camp Lazlo!) #Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) #Constantine (Robotboy) #Grandpa Max (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Vilgax's Drones (Ben 10) #Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) #R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) #Computron's Minions (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Khyber's Panuncian (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Lil' D (Class of 3000) #Grabbles (Chowder) #Naga Cryptids (The Secret Saturdays) #Gnasht E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) #Swarmer E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) #Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) #Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) #Gunter (Adventure Time) #The Lich (Adventure Time) #Hot Dogs (Regular Show) #Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Lizards (ThunderCats 2011) #Peridot (Steven Universe) #Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) #Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) #Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) #John (Orion) #Renee (Orion) #Jessica (Orion) #Puppycorn (Unikitty) #Dr. Fox (Unikitty) #Hawkodile (Unikitty) #Richard (Unikitty) Bosses #Munya (The Secret Saturdays) #Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Dalek Emperor Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) #Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) #The Hammer (Regular Show) #Nemesister (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) #Demoness (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Katz (Courage The Cowardly Dog) #The Duelist (ThunderCats 2011) #The Remote Control #'Strike (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, he hires the "Teen Titans Go!" characters to aid him)' #Master Frown (Unikitty) #Score Creeper (Unikitty) #Master Doom (Unikitty) #Eagleator (Unikitty) #Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) #Chip Damage (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) #FoxTail (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) #Metal Orion (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) #Final Boss: Chip Damage and FoxTail (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) ##'Robin (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Starfire (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Raven (Teen Titans Go!)' Arenas *Chowder **Mung Daal's Kitchen Roof / Mung Daal's Kitchen **Marzipan City Streets **Mt. Fondoom *Ben 10 **Bellwood Rooftops / Null Void **Primus **Undertown *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack **Stormalong Harbor / Wrecked Ship **Bubbie's mouth **Candied Island *Codename: Kids Next Door **KND Sector V Treehouse Control Room **C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop *The Powerpuff Girls **Townsville Rooftops **Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room **Rainbow Land *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends **Foster's Main Hall **Full Mansion **Friends room *Dexters Labaratory **Dexter's Laboratory Core **Capsule Hangar **Mandark's Laboratory *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Toadblatt's School of Sorcery **Endsville Graveyard **Underworld *Samurai Jack **Dojo **Burned Village **Futuristic Highway *Generator Rex **Providence HQ. **Hong Kong **Bug Jar *Winx Club **Alfea College for Fairies **Domino Kingdom **Gardenia *Adventure Time **The Tree Fort **Princess Bubblegum's Castle **Ice Kingdom law *Courage the Cowardly Dog **Bagge Farmhouse in The Middle of Nowhere **Katz Motel **Burgers Really Cheap *Ed, Edd, n Eddy **Cul-De-Sac **The Junkyard **Trailer Park *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee **Jasmine Lee's house **OrcidBay City streets *Robotboy **Tommy's House **Kazi Land *The Secret Saturdays **Saturday HQ **Wierd World **Kur's Tomb *The Amazing World of Gumball **Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad **Daisyland *Regular Show **Pops' House in The Park **The Guardians of Eternal Youth's Realm **The Lolliland Amphitheater *ThunderCats 2011 **Thundera **Briar Wood **Tower of Omens *Totally Spies! **WHOOP Headquarters *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion **The TV Remote's Lair **Metal Orion's Stags *Orion **Trabue Woods Blvd **Parkside Ct **Hilliard Davidson High School *Unikitty **Unikingdom **Spoooooky Game **Frowntown TV clips Clips from the show available to buy include: *Chowder ** The scene from At Your Service ** The scene from Weekend at Shnitzel's ** The scene from Gazpacho! *Ben 10 ** The scene from The Galactic Enforcers shows how Ben became a Galactic Enforcer when he was 10. ** The scene from The Final Battle: Part 2 shows Vilgax reveling his true form. ** The scene from The Forge of Creation shows how Kevin became a mutant again. *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** The scene from Over The Moon shows Flapjack, Bubbie and K'nuckles are fleeing Eight-Armed Willy. ** The scene from Candy Casanova shows Flapjack volunteers for helping Peppermint Larry look after his candy wife and even wears the same clothes that he does. ** The scene from Rye Ruv Roo shows K'nuckles Reaction to The Colonels Flip. *Codename: Kids Next Door ** The scene from Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. shows Sector V first meet Stickybeard. ** The scene from Operation: F.L.U.S.H. shows Toiletnator, thinking he defeated the KND, was ambushed by the real KND. ** The scene from Operation: I.T. shows Father explains (via film reel) how he's technically a KND operative. *The Powerpuff Girls ** The scene from Ice Sore ** The scene from Bubblevicious ** The scene from Makes Zen to Me *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends ** The scene from Partying is Such Sweet Soiree ** The scene from Mac Daddy ** The scene from Squeeze the Day *Dexters Labaratory ** The scene from A Boy Named Sue ** The scene from Dial M for Monkey: Simion ** The scene from Dexter's Assistant *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** The scene from Attack of the Clowns shows Billy repeatedly yelling "DESTROY US ALL!" ** The scene from Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? shows Hoss Delgado, impersonating Harold and powing up a saws from his metal hand, tells Principal Goodvibes about how he defeats the 12-feet-tall zombies. ** The scene from Keeper Of The Reaper shows the first-half of the musical number sung. *Samurai Jack ** The scene from Episode I: The Beginning shows Aku tore open a portal in time before the final blow was struck, and flung Jack into the future, where his evil is law. ** The scene from Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman shows the Scotsman launched into a barrage of insults with renewed vigor, that mainly consisted of nonsensical slur aside from those directed at Jack's wardrobe, such as referring to Jack's sword as a butter knife and his hat as a basket. ** The scene from Episode XCVIII shows Jack explains to Ashi how he lost his sword. *Johnny Bravo ** The scene from Date with an Antelope ** The scene from Bravo Dooby-Doo ** The scene from Johnny Bravo Meets Donny Osmond *Generator Rex ** The scene from Promises, Promises shows Agent Six discovers Rex for the first time. ** The scene from Robo Bobo shows The real Bobo contacts Rex via the robot and explain that every once in a while he has personal matters to attend to. ** The scene from Assault on Abysus shows Circe and Rex's first kiss. *Winx Club ** The scene from Darkar's Prisoner shows Darkar corrupts Bloom again, transforming her into her evil and sinister alter-ego, Dark Bloom. ** The scene from Witches' Revelation shows The Trix used their Disenchantix powers to fight against The Winx. ** The scene from A Fairy in Danger shows The Winx discover that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth. *Adventure Time ** The scene from Prisoners of Love ** The scene from Memory of a Memory ** The scene from Bad Little Boy *Courage the Cowardly Dog ** The scene from The Curse of Shirley ** The scene from Car Broke, Phone Yes ** The scene from Ball of Revenge *Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** The scene from Little Ed Blue ** The scene from A Fistful of Ed ** The scene from Look Into My Eds *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ** The scene from Meet the Parent ** The scene from Water We Fighting For? ** The scene from Te Xuan Me? *Robotboy ** The scene from Constantine Rising ** The scene from The Return of Robotgirl ** The scene from The Old Switcharobot *The Secret Saturdays ** The scene from Ghost in the Machine ** The scene from Something in the Water ** The scene from Into The Mouth of Darkness *The Amazing World of Gumball ** The scene from The Quest ** The scene from The Prank ** The scene from The Flower *Cow and Chicken ** The scene from Who Is Supercow? ** The scene from Chickens Don't Fly ** The scene from Sumo Cow *I Am Weasel ** The scene from Enemy Camp ** The scene from I Am My Lifetime ** The scene from I Are Legend *Regular Show ** The scene from This Is My Jam ** The scene from Skips vs. Technology ** The scene from Carter and Briggs *ThunderCats 2011 ** The scene from Legacy ** The scene from Between Brothers ** The scene from What Lies Above, Part 2 *Totally Spies! ** The scene from Spy Soccer External links * Chowder Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Ben 10 Wiki: Punch Time Explosion XL * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * KND Code Module: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Powerpuff Girls Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Imaginary Companions, a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Dexter's Laboratory Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Samurai Jack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Danny Phantom Category:Rugrats Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:CatDog Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Winx Club Category:The Loud House Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High